Darcy and Bucky? Nah!
by rvaleardis
Summary: Darcy Lewis, superhero/science wrangler mastermind. James Barnes, a war hero turned super soldier assassin/killing machine turned hero again. These two have become inseparable since Bucky's arrival at the Tower. There wasn't anything crazy going, right? AN inside


I do not own Marvel or anything related to it. All mistakes are my own. I hope you guys like it! Not A:AU compliant or CA:CW.

Thank you to everyone who has read my other stories!

* * *

Darcy Lewis, superhero/science wrangler mastermind. James Barnes, a war hero turned super soldier assassin/killing machine turned hero again.

These two have become inseparable since Bucky's arrival at the Tower. There wasn't anything crazy going, right?

The team except for Nat and Steve thought so. They couldn't fathom that Darcy and James were anything more than just really good friends. They were too different, it just wasn't feasible.

Even geniuses and superheroes were wrong once in a while. Or in Tony's case, more than once in a while if the number of explosions in his lab were anything to go by. Jane doesn't get away with a clean slate in the explosions department either.

Turns out there is something there that wasn't there before. It was just hidden in plain sight.

When Darcy and James met for the first time, it was James's second day at the tower. Steve was giving him a tour of the floors and where he would be staying. They were headed to the common floor where there was a chill area, huge TV, dining room and kitchen that were equipped to fit a full house of heroes and scientists. Darcy was in the middle of making a batch of cookies when the good Cap and Sergeant graced her with their presence.

FRIDAY had alerted Darcy of their arrival to the floor so she was able to get rid of any flour on her face.

Steve smelled cookies and knew Darcy was in the kitchen. He turned to Bucky and said "There is one last person you have to meet. Saved the best for last." Bucky smiled and followed Steve to the kitchen.

Darcy greeted them with a huge smile, her hands were too busy with red velvet cookie dough.

"Hey, Steve!"

Steve smiled at her and said, "Hey Darce, this is Bucky."

Darcy directed her smile towards James. "Ah, the famous Sergeant Barnes. You have to tell me any embarrassing Steve stories you remember. I'm Darcy, resident scientist/superhero-wrangler, nice to meet you. Help yourself to cookies." She turned to Steve and said "Any more gorgeous, buffed up, friends you got hiding out there, Cap? I could get used to this."

At that Bucky actually smiled and let a chuckle escape. "I like her Stevie." Then proceeded to devour four cookies in a second as he sat down on a stool near the counter.

"Any more pin up wranglers you got hiding out there, Stevie? I could get used to this." And smirked.

Steve just sighed and looked at the ceiling. "There's two of them." This made Darcy and James laugh.

"Stick with me, Barnes, and you'll be having a ton of fun in no time."

After that, they kept getting closer until they became inseparable. Steve hitched along for the ride, especially since Darcy was showing them the wonders of the 21st century.

Unless James was on a mission, he spent most of his time with Darcy. They saw movies, he helped her prank, Clint, she helped him acclimatize to the new century and baked him treats. Turns out he had a major sweet tooth. Things were awesome. The team chalked up their closeness to Darcy teaching James stuff and simply making him comfortable.

They thought her superpower was being totally amazing at dealing with crazy people.

James wasn't walking on eggshells around everybody and neither was Darcy. Everyone else was a little weary in regards to him but things were getting better.

Nat and Steve were the two that had noticed the longer glances and the lingering touches between James and Darcy.

Darcy had taken to being more affectionate towards Bucky and Bucky was returning the favor.

When Bucky went on a mission, he would try to keep in touch with Darcy whenever it was deemed safe to do so. When he spent time without being able to let her know that he was ok and trying to decrease her worrying, he got antsy and crabby. It somehow made him focus more on getting the job done well though, good things came out of it.

Steve and Natasha would actually gossip like old ladies about the two friends. Who knew super soldiers and ultimate Russian spies liked to gossip? If they made a weekly thing out of it, so be it.

It was Bucky's birthday and the team had taken to surprising him early in the morning. It was Tony's idea. They went to Bucky's apartment and walked in like it was their home.

They found that Bucky was not alone. Bucky was lying on the sofa with Darcy on top of him both discussing the amazingness that was the Wonder Woman movie. Bucky had issues with the weapon use of the movie and Darcy would pretend to fall asleep when he rambled on about the inaccuracies. This turned into an unfair tickle fight.

To say that people were surprised at the intimate position of the two was an understatement. Steve and Natasha were the only ones that weren't surprised.

Tony was the first to say something.

"Are you two having sex? Watch yourself, Barnes. You hurt her, there is a line after Darcy kicks your ass to follow in her footsteps."

Bucky and Darcy looked at each other decided to come clean. Bucky had one thing to say before that though.

"We're having sex, doll? Why wasn't I informed? Let me know next time, I don't want to miss it." He smirked at her and she just slapped his arm.

"Shut up, Barnes," Darcy said it sternly but her blush betrayed her actual thoughts on the subject.

The group made themselves comfortable in the living room and put the cake they brought on the coffee table.

Bucky saw it and was moved. He hadn't celebrated his birthday in so long and now he had a family with whom to celebrate it. It didn't hurt that he had a fantastic girl with him either.

Pepper was standing after everyone got seated and said "Before we begin with what I am sure will be a fascinating story. Happy Birthday, Bucky." She lit the candles and the group started to sing Happy Birthday.

Once they finished, Bucky blew the candles out and made a wish. Even the numerous mind wipes didn't erase that tradition from his brain. Darcy gave him a peck on the cheek and a huge smile.

"Happy birthday, James." She whispered in his ear. He looked at her and gave her a toe-curling kiss. She would give him his present later. It was going to be good.

After the kiss, they got in position to start talking. Darcy spoke first.

"We have been together for about two weeks now. We took a while."

Natasha smirked and said "Tell me about it. Rogers and I thought we would have to intervene if you two kept being idiots. Glad you used your brains at least."

Tony and Clint turned to Nat and sent her a glare which she reciprocated and that made them turn back around real quick.

"We were in the middle of watching Ever After, it's a great movie so no comments, and we happened to look at each other at the same time and then we kissed."

"That's it? You guys suuuck." Clint shouted. Nat made sure to slap his head and that calmed him down real quick. He didn't want Nat to take sex off the table again.

Bucky chuckled and said "What were you expecting? A declaration of love in the middle of the rain?"

"Yeah!" Tony blurted out.

Bucky grins and leans back into the couch. "Does it help to know that we had mind blowing sex until the next day? Very little sleep, loads of fun."

This is when Jane decided to chime in.

"Was that why when you came in you were stuck to your chair more than normal? You barely moved at all and you're usually more active. Oh, that explains why you refused to go for a coffee run! You always go but you made someone else bring it." Jane yelled the last part as she came to the realization.

Darcy's blush was full on and all she could do was a nod. That was an awesome night. She was ruined for all other men now.

Wanda had not said a word that whole time but she didn't need to. She asked a question telepathically and got a smirk from Darcy as a response. Now it was Wanda's turn to blush. _Way to go, Darcy!_ Wanda thought.

Bruce stood up and announced that they should leave the lovebirds alone but to know that there is a birthday celebration tonight at 7.

The group left and then there were two. Darcy made sure the apartment was locked and made FRIDAY enact security protocols until further notice. There were presents were to be given, celebrations to be had, mind-blowing sex to be enjoyed.

Darcy seemed to not be able to walk properly that night and Bucky had the biggest smile on his face. Both facts did NOT go unnoticed by the group and many comments were made in regards to that.

Darcy and Bucky were happier than they had been in years. Together, they were a force to be reckoned with. Theirs was a true love that would gleam through every action, even in arguments.

Bucky and Darcy? Match made in heaven, craziness and all.


End file.
